The objective of this research is to see if zinc acetate is an effective treatment for Wilson's disease. Our previous work with zinc treatment in sickle cell anemia indicates that zinc causes a marked negative copper balance, probably because of competition for the same intestinal absorption sites. We now wish to see if this effect can be put to advantage in Wilson's disease. The work will proceed in three stages. The first will be a study of the effect of zinc therapy on absorption of orally administered 67Cu. The second will be a study of the effect of zinc therapy on copper balance over a 4-week period while off penicillamine therapy. The third will be a study of the effect of zinc therapy over a several-month period on prevention of accumulation of copper while off penicillamine therapy. These studies are designed to lead to possible long-term control of Wilson's disease with zinc therapy.